Dwarves (Race)
Creation Myth Long ago, Moradin began mining within the endless depths of the Elemental Plane of Earth. He toiled for eons, in solitude. Seeking companionship, he enchanted his pickaxe to animate the flecks of stone he chipped off of the wall he was mining. These stone flecks began the first Dwarves. Outlook Dwarves are known for their dour and grim attitudes, but in reality, they are not as fatalist as they are perceived to be. Dwarves are blunt, gruff, and often to the point, but rarely are they genuinely unpleasant to be around. Because they are set in their ways, many incorrectly attribute this kind of attitude towards a general disdain towards others. Dwarves measure others by their accomplishments and accolades, as well as by their bloodline or family. They have long memories, and do not forget either praise or slights. They are slow to trust, but when that trust is given, it is nearly unconditional. From birth, Dwarves are taught to conform to traditional cultural norms. As a result, they do not look favorably upon those who seek to challenge or change tradition. Those who reject tradition and the wisdom of those more accomplished are, at best, misguided, or, at worst, dangerous. Description Dwarves are short and stocky. Typically, they stand anywhere between three-and-a-half and four-and-a-half feet tall, weighing anywhere between two hundred to three hundred pounds. Both males and females grow beards, and exhibit similar secondary sexual characteristics. Their skin tones range from white to tan, while their hair comes in far less of a variety- black, brown, white and red. Dwarves adorn themselves in simple, yet complex clothing. They are adept in adorning their clothing with stitching and jewels, turning simple garments into more attractive wears. Dwarven Characters Dwarves have a strong martial tradition, developed over the centuries, that is passed on to all Dwarves even today. From an early age, all Dwarves are taught how to defend themselves, and in many Dwarven communities, it is mandated that all individuals contribute to the collective security of every Dwarf within the group. Priests and priestesses, owing to the Dwarves single-minded devotion to Moradin, are fairly common throughout Dwarven society. Magicians who practice arcane magic are nearly unheard of, though those who do are seen as valuable and powerful members of the community. Favored Class For centuries, Dwarves have intermittently fought off Goblinoid attacks and Orcish raids. As a result, their favored class in Fighter. Many believe that their finely honed martial traditions are all that have kept the Dwarven nation in existence against the face of so much opposition for so long, from both above and below. Prestige Classes Dwarven Battlerangers are warriors who are known for their zealousness and ferociousness in battle, and many Dwarves aspire to join their ranks. Dwarven Defenders practice a special kind of combat perfected over the centuries that play to their strengths. Among other Prestige Classes, all kinds of martial paths can be found. Dwarven Society Though the greater community is seen as important, clans, bloodlines and class divisions are often seen as the most important aspects governing Dwarven life. Indeed, Dwarves of specific clans congregate together, commiserate with one another, and aid each other whenever possible. Though Dwarves share a sense of community that is not restricted to clan divisions, their sense of altruism is greatest when it comes to relatives. Dwarves are raised and educated in tight family units. They learn from the examples set forth by their elders, and do their best to emulate their elders. Clan elders form a ruling geriocracy among the Dwarven nation, with the eldest and wisest making the decisions of their respective clans. As a result, obviously, elders are afforded a great deal of respect. Because of the emphasis on tradition, respect, and family, Dwarven settlements typically have very low crime rates. When crime do happen, depending on severity, punishments range from being reprimanded to being exiled and stripped of their clan name, considered the worst possible punishment, worse than even capital punishment. Dwarves are not necessarily considered greedy, but they place value on amassing wealth and power. Their rational is that, the more wealth and individual has, and a clan has, the more accomplishments either have accomplished over the years. Many parade their wealth, while others come across as miserly. Language and Literacy Dwarves speak Dethek, a language that has some linguistic ties to Terran, but is unique enough that few patterns and cognates can be recognized. The Dwarven language uses the Dethek script. Dwarven society ensures that all are properly educated, which includes the written script of their language. Many Dwarves commonly learn Terran, because of their interactions with Earth creatures, and because of the similarities between it and their own language. Common and Undercommon are both languages that many Dwarves look into learning, choosing one or the other depending on which types of people they are more likely to interact with- individuals from the surface, or individuals from the Underdark. Dwarf Magic and Lore Dwarven magicians are fairly rare. Divine magicians are more common, while arcane magicians are less so. Both have affinities towards magical artifice and rune etching. Spells and Spellcasting Spells pertaining to the Illusion and Abjuration schools appeal the most to Dwarves, who use such magics to protect themselves and their communities. Other spell schools are less attractive, but very few Dwarves actively specialize in any one school, because of the relative lack of Dwarven magi, and the fact that all spell schools have useful spells. Dwarven magi who practice both arcane and divine magic are particularly interested in runes. Magic Items Owing to the superior quality of their craftsmanship, many Dwarven weapons are never enchanted by the Dwarves themselves- oftentimes, after they are sold and shipped elsewhere, such weapons are enchanted by others. Dwarven priests and priestesses often work tirelessly to produce scrolls, potions, and runes, all of which benefit the community. Dwarf Deities and Religion The Dwarves are, without doubt, monotheists, in that, as a whole, they worship Moradin, and Moradin alone. He governs every aspect of Dwarven life, from birth to death and everything in-between. Interestingly, the Dwarves pay homage to scores and scores of saints, specific Dwarves who have, over the years, lived special lives and were rewarded with special responsibilities by Moradin himself, in aiding the Dwarven people. Dwarves are not known for being ostentatious, and their temples and shrines reflect this attitude. Temples dedicated to Moradin are built to be functional, but not flashy. Shrines dedicated to Moradin are created simply to pay homage to the deity, and nothing more. However, sites dedicated to Moradin’s many saints often play upon a specific trait of that Dwarven saint, and seem more showy than Moradin’s holy places. Relations with Other Races Dwarves are often weary of Elves, but not to the point of disrespect or contempt. The Dwarven history regarding Elves has involved conflict, and the Dwarves remember. The same goes for Humans, though Humans often misinterpret the Dwarven propensity to take a long time to earn the trust of as dislike. Dwarves believe Goblinoids and Orcs to be the worst type of filth to inhabit the world, and treat these creatures as if they were rabid animals. These attitude is not arbitrary, however- the many negatives experiences with such creatures over the years has fostered this attitude, and the savagery of both Goblinoids and Orcs does nothing to make the Dwarves want to change feeling this way. In fact, they believe it validates it. Dwarves are most at home with creatures from the Elemental Plane of Earth, or that are somehow otherwise inherently related to that element. Of note are the Svirfneblin, who have lived side-by-side with the Dwarves for hundreds of years, having been rescued by them long ago. Dwarf Equipment Because of their long lifespans, Dwarven craftsmen can take centuries to learn and master their crafts, and an equally long time to produce goods. Individual craftsmen take great pride in their creations, be it something of relative importance, or something of relative unimportance. They believe that what an individual produces reflects the kind of person he or she is. Arms and Armor Dwarven arms and armor are considered by many to be unparalleled, in terms of quality. Whether they are unparalleled or not, Dwarven weapons and armors are of the utmost quality, like the weapons and armors produced by Elves. The major difference between the two often are the aesthetic details- Elven items are often flowing and meticulously detailed, while Dwarven weapons and armors are angular and relatively plain. Animals and Pets Because of the confined quarters they inhabit, at the upper reaches of the Underdark, within mountains, animals have a very limited roll in Dwarven society. Underdark riding lizards are employed by some, but their utility is often negated by the proximity to the surface that most Dwarves live within. The same goes for horses and other pack animals on the surface world. Their anatomies make riding such animals difficult to begin with, however. By and large, when Dwarven communities keep animals, they are used as food sources, or trading goods. Abilities and Racial Features +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma Dwarves are strong and stocky, but oftentimes have trouble communicating effectively with others. Medium: As Medium creatures, Dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Dwarf base land speed is 20 feet. However, Dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Dwarves can function just fine with no light at all. Stonecunning: This ability grants a Dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A Dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a Dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A Dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves may treat Dwarven waraxes and Dwarven urgroshes as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons. Stability: A Dwarf gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against Orcs and Goblinoids. +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the Giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. +2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. Automatic Languages: Dwarven. Bonus Languages: Common, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. Favored Class: Fighter. A multiclass Dwarf’s fighter class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing